1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article adapted to be thrown as a toy. Particularly, it pertains to a lightweight throwing toy having two wing sections joined by a graspable intermediate throwing section. When the toy is spun around its longitudinal axis as it leaves the thrower's hand, it lifts or drops in a circular path in the direction of rotation.
2.2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different throwing articles have been known throughout history. Such articles are used in various sports, as entertainment items or as weapons. Balls of various shapes and sizes are well known to the art. In addition, articles such as discs, rings, hoops and poles have long been thrown and enjoyed for the sake of amusement. One device which has always intrigued users is the Australian boomerang because of its unique characteristic of returning to the thrower. Unfortunately, the boomerang requires a great deal of space to use because it travels in a large, substantially circular path. As a result, its usefulness is largely limited to open outdoor areas. Also, the boomerang travels at a moderately high speed and may have sharp edges, making it difficult or even dangerous to catch.